Remembering the forgotten
Sitte, the newest member of The Pink Slip, were still hazy with her memery of who she was and what she were doing at the station when the squad came by. Dazed and frustrated she set out on the tradestation Arkon, to search for clues, or perhaps just a moment of release. She found both. Browsing along the markets, Sitte came upon a recreasional bar, though they served herbs, tea and pibes in contrast to alchohol and more sinister drugs. She remembered runes and signs written on the walls, the interior decorated as an ancient inn, with booths, were people where skulking, having private conversations. She noticed across the room two glowing red eyes starring her down. Perhaps a little shaken, she decided to follow the mystic observer as it left the estasblisment. She meet the creature outside, after som cloak and dagger chase. The creature, introduced himself as Harrow, a practioner of the power of blood, as Sitte herself. Relieved of finding a fellow inductee, Sitte learned that Harrow knew of her, and that they had meet in the past. Her memory still hazy Sitte decided to believe Harrow, for now. Harrow were on his way to land on the planet Barrens, where he were to investigate an ancient temple, looking for items of interest or simply knowledge, toward what end, remained to be seen. Sitte joined Harrow for this expedition after aranging with THe Pink Slip, that she would be off world for a few days to investigate pieces of her past, they agreed they would wait for her at the station for 7 days, while they traded cargo and repaired their ship. Harrow had a small vessel, perfect for a quick landing in the city Pert, a neutral trader community in the Treo region of Barrens. After touching ground, Sitte sat out with a smaller amount of cash from Harrow to buy supplies for the expedition. The journey would go through treacherous land, with dangers as wildlife, raiders and natural calamities . Barrens werent known for its friendly hospitality. Going north of Pert, and following the mountainside, the two meet minimal encounters, and safely made it to the ferry that would take them over the river and into a mountain pass, that eventually would lead to the temple. As they were about to mount the old wooden ferry, they were attacked by a gang of raiders, who they had noticed in the horizon on their journey. They escaped intact, and downed the larger part of the gang, with help of blood magic. They made it across, but decided to hurry in fear of the gang going around the river, searching for revenge. Ultimately the two made it to the gorge, leading to the temple. The gorge were known as the Gaping Maw. Rumors said it was cursed, and few dared to travel there. Rightly so, Sitte imediately noticed that something were very unusual with this place, even by her standards. Towering at the end of the gorge, the temple stood as a reminder of ancient civilizations. As they entered the temple, they managed to bypass several traps, as they only seemed to trigger for "non-belivers". Sitte learned that Harrow were missing his bloodbook, an instrument for which blood casters held knowledge, and most importantly, their dreadful blood rituals in. Sitte, excited as it sparked memories of past event for her, hoped to learn more of there bloodbooks. Harrow explained that it was in fact Sitte and her former companions that where responsible for "displacement" of his precious book. As they explored the old temple, they found a passage leading to a gauntlet of trials, a series of test made for the young among the blood, Harrow ushered Sitte to run the gauntlet, while he would await her return, while he would investigate other areas of the temple. Sitte went through several trials, which challenged her body and mind alike. She came out victorious in the end however. Her price; her own book of blood, already inscribed with a single ritual. Leaving the gauntlet, Sitte meet Harrow, who had recovered the temples priests book, being long dead, Harrow decided he could put it to beter use, than the skeleton in the corner. The two soon left the temple, being away for 4 days, they would have to make haste, should Sittte make it back in time, to meet The Pink Slip, before their departure. Luckily, the way back offered little trouble, and the they found themselves back in Pert after 2-3 days travel. Relieved and a tiny bit less worried about her past, Sitte returned to the squad, parting ways with Harrow.